


Here we go again

by emotionallyA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionallyA/pseuds/emotionallyA
Summary: They have a job to do, a very important one. They are here to kill a lightwarden.
Kudos: 14





	Here we go again

"Here we go again." Rai stretches his arms over his head, before running a hand over the hilt of his sword.

"Again...?" Alphinaud asks, looking to Alisae. She shakes her head slightly. They stand at the start of the path to Holminster Switch. The trees do little to cover the blinding light of the sky. But not for long. They are here to kill a lightwarden.

  


Rai starts down the path. "Let's move out." There's an exhausted undertone to his voice, which Alphinaud swears wasn't there before. Just like the small cut on his face or the mud on his boots. But it doesn't matter. They have a job to do, a very important one. They are here to kill a lightwarden.

  


Alphinaud looks around the forest as they move closer towards Holminster. It seems ... familiar, but not in a way where he knows the land. This path, that tree, the shape that rock pile forms at this specific angle. He looks back, to the path they've tread, and the feeling disappears. Sounds of combat start up ahead. "Brother!" Alisae, reminding him, they are here to kill a lightwarden.

  


Tesleen dies, with a last guttural cry. Alphinaud looks to his sister, sees the emotion and turmoil written plain on her face. She glances at Rai, at his back, as he pushes further towards the warden. She almost calls out to him, but instead wipes a hand over her face and follows. They are here to kill a lightwarden.

  


The lightwarden puts up as much of a fight in death as it did in whatever version of life it claimed. Limbs flail as a loud screech rings out around them. Alphinaud manages to duck an errant swipe, briefly remembering something similar. He's been here before and yet, he hasn't. Rai's face is grim, not at all what Alphinaud expects or remembers. Have they done this before? Alphinaud watches as light burns around Rai and he tears the sky apart. He whispers along with the Exarch, "How many years have I waited for this moment..." They were here to kill a lightwarden.

  


\-------------------

  


The purple leaves still look odd to Alphinaud's eye, even in the dappled light of the forest before Holminster Switch. Rai stretches, exhales. His gear has a newly stitched tear, his sword much more stained than Alphinaud remembers from just a moment ago. But it matters not, he decides, straightening his jacket and summoning his carbuncle. They are here to kill a lightwarden.


End file.
